Achtung Babies
by Prawn Crackers
Summary: They fight dinosaurs for a living. But this challenge is different. Are Becker and Jess ready for their latest adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1:**

**It all started with a throwaway remark I made last winter to SandyLeePotts...**

**I mentioned to her that I was quite amused about the number of writers who give Abby or Jess twins in Primeval fanfiction. And perfect girls that they are, they seem to handle motherhood impeccably, on top of a highly demanding job at the ARC. **

**She then prompted me to write my own Jecker twin story. **

**So I dedicate this story to SandyLeePotts. She is a truly awesome lady! I thank her and YouHaveLovelyHair for beta-reading.**

**And I furthermore dedicate this story to my beautiful son and daughter who are (you might have guessed it….) TWINS.**

Chapter 1

Lester's office

Jess smoothed down her dress with a nervous move of her hand and shot a quick look at Becker. They stood outside of Lester's office. Becker wore his usual black uniform and Jess an elegant, classic dress in a soft periwinkle blue that brought out the colour of her bright blue eyes beautifully. Becker reached down and took her dainty hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright, love. We're in this together" he said in a low, reassuring tone of voice.

"He won't like it!" she whispered, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Jess, we are not the first of his employees to be in this situation. Just look at Connor and Abby. They went through this before and they were fine ... in the end."

"Yeah, but first he was really snarky, remember?"

Normally Jess was one of the most confident people when it came to her work. Normally Jess would answer Lester's dry sarcasm with a brilliant smile and an impeccable performance on the job, but this was different.

Becker felt slightly uneasy himself. He liked to keep his private life just that, private. But right now, he had no choice.

He gently put his hand on Jess shoulder and said "Lester is waiting for us."

Lester sat behind his desk, looking up as they entered his office.

"So, what is it that is so important, it can't wait until after my meeting with the minister?" he asked without any further introduction.

Becker stood tall, with his hands behind his back, assuming his soldier stance. Next to him, Jess was fidgeting with her necklace.

After a quick glance at the Field Coordinator, Becker said "Sir, we would like to inform you that Jess is pregnant..."

"...with twins" Jess blurted out. Then she blushed.

Silence reigned for a moment and nobody moved.

Lester seemed to suffer from a sudden headache as he started to massage his left temple with his thumb while sighing heavily.

"Sir?" Jess took a small step forward. "Are you alright, Sir?"

Behind her, Becker narrowed his eyes a fraction. His shoulders looked tenser than ever. He secretly wished the Minister would phone. Or Mrs Lester. Now.

Lester mumbled something to himself that sounded a bit like "_should have let him have that tank!_" He then lifted his chin and asked reproachfully

"How could this happen?"

Becker rolled his eyes. Did the man really expect to hear the details?

"Do you have any idea how much paperwork this causes?" He shook his head slowly and huffed "I have just been through it with the Maitland-Temples!"

Lester gave them a very accusing look, just as if he himself had had to deliver Abby's and Connor's son Jedi during an anomaly alert with raptor incursion on the pristine glass desk of his own office, rather than the very capable head nurse of the ARC's medical bay.

"I can assure you that I do not intend to give birth in your office, Sir. I have already made a list of all suitable hospitals in the vicinity of the ARC. We enrolled for an antenatal class at St. Mary's last Tuesday. The nursery is set up and the pram will…"

Lester stopped Jess' assertive speech by lifting his hand.

"Very well! Twins it is then! I think congratulations are in order." Lester said dryly, leaning back in his seat. He gave the couple in front of him an inscrutable look. It anyone could handle the challenge of twin babies; it was his Field Coordinator and Head of Security.

"So I take it you would like to discuss maternity leave, Mrs Becker. And, God help me, paternity leave for you Captain"

Lester had a slightly painful expression on his face.

Jess was so relieved, she felt like running over to her boss and giving him a hug! Instead she gave him her most radiant smile. Becker remained quiet and gave his boss a quick nod. Somehow he felt like he had just successfully dodged a bullet.

**A/N 2:**

**I am still working on the next chapter of "Revenge". So worry not, I haven't abandoned the story. But I found that I need a new project to balance my state of mind when I'm doing awful things to the characters in my darker story. It just makes me feel better when I can write something a little more light hearted as well.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are always welcome. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooo..._

_I haven't updated this story for a while and I am so sorry for that._

_Many thanks go to **AGoodOmen** who beta-read this chapter for me._

_I would like to dedicate this to my dear Dad who isn't in a good place._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Now hold that position for one minute!"

Rugby training! That's what the exercise felt like. And for the first time since the start of the class, Becker relaxed a little. At least Rugby was something he was good at. Obviously there was no ball. And no tackling neither. They weren't even outside. But the position they were all assuming definitely reminded him of a scrum. A scrum with lots of pregnant women and their partners. They formed a circle and held each other by the shoulders, knees slightly bent, not quite squatting. The midwife explained that this exercise would help keeping up a steady position during contractions. Becker previously had wondered how useful he would be to Jess during labour. Now he learned that as a partner, he could be supporting Jess by giving her massages and steadying her when she started to get tired.

When Jess suggested they should participate in an ante-natal class, he initially felt a little reluctant to spend his free weekend at the hospital. Given his injury record, a hospital was very much the last place he wanted to be at over the weekend. But having seen the determination in her eyes, Becker knew better than to object. Jess told him that it made much more sense to book a compact weekend course than to rely on their luck, hoping that they be off their shifts in time every Tuesday evening for the next couple of weeks.

Becker found the environment quite odd. They were in a large room that vaguely resembled a gym. Although, near the large window, there was a table with medical props, room was almost empty except for a dozen big colourful sitting balls and yoga mats in the centre. Becker found it weird to sit on those bouncy balls. The room reminded him of the physiotherapy sessions he attended after his last shoulder injury due to a raptor attack in the frozen meat section of Tesco.

Once the scrum dissolved, they sat down on their mats, relaxing their legs. Becker watched Jess surreptitiously out of the corner of his eyes. She looked enthusiastic. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and her cheeks were rosy. She had as much energy as ever and was blissfully unaffected of most side effects of pregnancy such as morning sickness and heartburn. The only downside, in Jess' opinion, was that she no longer was able to wear high heels. She downright refused his suggestion to wear flats. But Becker had been able to convince her to wear kitten heels to work as a compromise, after Jess' ankles had regularly swollen to double their normal size in the evening.

Frances, the senior midwife in charge of their course, explained the importance of proper breathing during contractions. She was as resolute as she was competent. Short and grey haired, she led them through the different stages of labour and delivery. There were five more couples in the room, all expecting their first baby. All the other women were further along in their pregnancies than Jess. She was only 24 weeks pregnant, but her doctor had suggested they'd participate in a course rather sooner than later. Any twin pregnancy came with an increased risk of preterm labour, and consequently, premature birth. And the Beckers liked to be prepared. After all, their jobs had taught them to be prepared for the unexpected.

"Right then, if everybody would put their shoes back on, please. We will start the tour of the labour ward in a few moments." Frances gave them an encouraging smile.

Becker pulled Jess to her feet gently and helped her into her orange trainers. It was getting more and more uncomfortable for her to bend over and tie shoe laces, so she gave him a thankful smile when he tied them for her.  
The midwife led the group of parents-to-be across the hospital complex like a mother hen followed by her chicks. In one of the currently unused rooms of the labour ward, she explained the various pieces of furniture that included a large bathtub, an oddly shaped stool and a rather comfortable looking bed. And, of course, there were more colourful sitting balls. The walls were painted in a warm yellow and the overall impression was not that of a typical hospital room.  
Out of sheer habit, Becker immediately scanned the room for potential escape routes (in case of an anomaly during birth!). He briefly considered hiding one or two EMD's in the small bag that Jess would bring with her to the labour ward, but realised that such actions would definitely be frowned upon by the staff.

With his arms crossed over his chest, Becker was leaning against the wall near the door. The gentle voice of Frances seemed to have a soothing effect on Jess who cuddled into his side. He put an arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. His thoughts started to drift. Jess' pregnancy had been a huge surprise for both of them. They hadn't planned to have a baby than early in their marriage. And given how highly organised and meticulous they both were, the pregnancy was quite a shock at first, especially because they were using contraceptives. Jess had been taking a course of antibiotics to fight a persistent bronchitis. When she still felt tired and exhausted weeks after the cough was gone, she went to see the doctor again. But this time, it wasn't a bug, it was a baby!

After the initial surprise, Becker went through a wide range of emotions during the following weeks. There was an enormous amount of joy, of course, but also quite a lot of fear. What if Jess died giving birth? He would never forgive himself if he lost her due to a condition he was responsible for. How would he be able to raise two children alone? He had no idea about babies! There were moments of insecurity: Would he be a good dad? Would he live long enough to be a good dad? How would parenthood change their lives? But there were also moments of pride. The macho in Becker found it quite flattering that he had sired twins! There were even moments of relief (especially after having informed Lester about the pregnancy, an encounter Becker had dreaded...). The dominant emotion Becker felt though was love.

A sudden shuffling of feet made Becker open his eyes again. The group was leaving the labour ward. Their class was over for today. While holding the door open, of the fathers-to-be asked Frances, whether they would do that cool rugby exercise again tomorrow.

"I hear you, lad!" Becker thought and gave the man an appreciative grin!

* * *

_I got the inspiration for this chapter from a comment one of the fathers-to-be made (yes indeed, it was the rugby comment... ;-D) at my ante-natal class. I thought Becker would appreciate it..._

_Reviews are, as always, very much welcome._


End file.
